Twin Falls/Transcript
Cutscene: Rough Landing The Chimeran battleship self-destruct in mid-air as Echo Team's shuttle speeds away as the scene fades to black. Scenes reappear into Twin Falls, Idaho, showing a diner with abandoned Army trucks and a few Grim cocoons. Twin Falls, Idaho May 15, 1953 12:22 PM *'Richard Blake Radio:' Command to Echo. We have confirmed multiple bogeys approaching perimeter breach at Twin Falls. Estimated time of intersection 55 minutes. Camera pans over a suburban neighborhood. *'Nathan Hale:' Roger, Command. We'll have the defense towers online. Echo's shuttle flies over. Scene shifts to inside the shuttle. *'Benjamin Warner:' We're coming up on Twin Falls. Descending to 300 feet... Echo's shuttle is suddenly hit. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Shit! What the hell was that? *'Benjamin Warner:' Its Stalkers! They know we're human! *'Joseph Capelli:' So quit yapping and land already! *'Benjamin Warner:' You wanna fly this thing, be my guest! continues to shake Dammit! We lost an engine! *'Nathan Hale:' I'll take us down! Get ready to bail out! Echo team, sans Hale, begins to bail out. *'Nathan Hale:' Controls are seizing up! Bail out. NOW! After Echo team bails out, the shuttle crashes into a house. Gameplay A dazed Hale staggers out of the crashed shuttle, and leaps down into the trench carved by the shuttle's crash. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Hale, come in. Do you copy? *'Nathan Hale:' Yeah. Still here. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hale, if they hit the tower with a ground assault, the entire perimeter will have been compromised. Link up with your team and restore the tower at any cost! Hale enters the basement of the house the shuttle crashed into and heads upstairs, finding the ground floor of the house full of Grim cocoons. *'Com One Radio:' Major, still no response from the North Tower. Lima Team went in an hour ago, but they've missed the last three check-ins. *'Richard Blake Radio:' What's the ETA on fleet intersect? *'Com One Radio:' Prelim places arrival within the hour, sir. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hale, link up with your team and get moving. Those camps don't have the military presence to defend themselves. Hale exits into the house's backyard, to the left through the gate he sees a fleeing figure on the driveway but takes no notice of it and turns left, moving into the garage. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' I'm inside one of the houses on Fairview. No survivors. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Copy that. Looks like spinner infestation. Hale cuts through the garage and into the back garden of the house next door. He quickly moves into the house, which like the other is infested with Grim cocoons. As he heads into the kitchen, a radio broadcast starts. *'Henry Stillman Radio:' Good evening. This is your old friend, H. Stillman, coming to you from Philadelphia's old Washburn Building on Fourth. It's been two days since we've received word from within the Liberty Defense Perimeter and I wonder if we ever will. Perhaps the creatures found a way inside...perhaps, perhaps all is lost already. Sometimes I wonder if we weren't better off when Grace was alive; you know, the man may have been a son of a bitch, but what of McCullen!? Where's he!? Safe in his Presidential bunker while the rest of us wait, stranded all alone, dining on a single can of...Cold Water Farm Peas from the employee breakroom!? sound of a table being overturned is heard. Stillman laughs sadly, which swiftly turns into sobs Now there's a bit of irony, folks! Beverly, she loved peas. I could never stand them...used to call it rabbit food. Well, this rabbit now sits before you...cries briefly, then regains himself I'm sorry, I'm sorry, folks. I miss her...then upbeat music plays Hale heads to the house's upper floor, finding the bodies of the house's owners and more cocoons. He heads out onto a first floor balcony, looking down to the house's garden overrun with Spinners and Grim cocoons. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Kinda makes you miss the days when they needed conversion centers, eh Lieutenant? Hale drops down to ground level and begins to move through the garden. Some of the cocoons burst open and the Grims within attack him, but Hale quickly cuts them down. Wending his way through the garden, Hale exits by a gate on his right and goes onto the main road. *'Aaron Hawthorne': Lieutenant, I'm at your two, top of the truck. Up here, sir. heads over to a barricade on his right, where Hawthorne is standing on an overturned truck Spire touched down just behind these buildings. Barricade may have held them off for a few hours, but spinners would've found a way through. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Echo, come in! I've got hostiles closing in on my position. Requesting assistance, over! *'Aaron Hawthorne:' I'll look for a way through the barricade. You find Warner! Hawthorne goes right over the truck, while Hale turns left, cuts through a house infested with Grims and turns left at the backdoor, traversing another infested garden. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Echo, come in! I can't shake these things! Bug out, do you copy? Head to the Tower! Hale comes up to a hatch leading to the basement of another house: the sound of fighting can be heard coming from inside. He enters the basement, takes out the Grims that try to attack him, then heads upstairs. On the top floor of the house, he finds Warner desperately fending off another pack of Grims. The pair quickly work together and take out the Grims. *'Nathan Hale:' Hawthorne, come in. I've got Warner. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Copy that. I lowered a fire escape to the right of the barricade. Rendezvous at the car lot in the center of town. *'Benjamin Warner:' I though I told you to bug out. *'Nathan Hale:' Can you make it to the tower? *'Benjamin Warner:' Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Lead the way, Lieutenant. Hale and Warner jump down to ground lower from the house's top floor and make their way back, pausing to deal with large mobs of Grims that periodically attack, trying to overwhelm them. After making their way through the garden and the house, and taking out all Grims in their path, they find themselves back at the barricade. The pair climb up the fire escape and use it to traverse over the barricade, heading right, and then left down Twin Falls's back streets. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Echo, come in. I'm at the rendezvous point. What's your location? *'Benjamin Warner:' We're on route. and Warner turn left, coming into an abandoned main street, surrounded by damaged cars There's a feed store in the center of town that doubles as a bomb shelter. There may be survivors. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Negative. I'm there right now. Spinners must've crawled in last night. How'd you know this was a shelter, Sarge? Sarge!? stays silent Hale and Warner turn left down a side alley and exit in front of the rendezvous point; a large car lot where Hawthorne is pinned down by both Hybrids and Advanced Hybrids. They quickly join the battle. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' They're up on the roof! A lengthy fire fight ensues, but the Sentinels eventually win over the Chimera. Having taken out the Hybrids and the Advanced Hybrids, the team move through the car lot, only to come under fire from Steelheads in a diner at the ending of the car lot. *'Benjamin Warner:' Watch the windows! They're inside the diner! Using a Marksman, Hale takes out the Steelheads from a distance. Hale, Warner and Hawthorne enter the diner, cut through the kitchen and exit into a parking lot outback. The parking lot is infested with Grim cocoons; a spire missile embedded in the building behind the car park indicates what happened. *'Benjamin Warner:' Looks like they got the whole town... Keep your distance, sir. No way of telling when one of them will hatch. *'Nathan Hale:' How did you know about the bomb shelter? *'Benjamin Warner:' I helped build it last Spring. My family lives here, sir. I know about the Code of Zero Correspondence, but I had to see them. *'Nathan Hale:' Warner, it's alright. I'm sure they made it to Baton Rouge. *'Benjamin Warner:' Thank you, sir. The team enter the feed store, Warner mentioned earlier and take out the Chimera inside. They move through the feed store, through a barbers and a warehouse, taking out more Hybrids and Steelheads inside, before entering the cinema by the backdoor. After taking out a large pack of Grims inside, the trio move from the theatre to the lobby and exit the cinema. They move outside, finding themselves in the town square. Capelli is already there and running towards them; behind him are three Titans, moving on them and shooting. *'Nathan Hale:' Look alive, we got incoming!! FAN OUT! Stay behind cover! Using cover to protect themselves and through careful shooting and movement, Echo Team takes out the Titans one by one. When the last Titan is dead, the team head for a back alley to the left of the square, blocked by debris. Hawthorne kicks most of the debris out of the way, clearing a path for them to move up. As they move into the alley, they come under attack from Hybrids both at street level and on the buildings above. At the same time, overhead they see the flagship of the Chimeran fleet, accompanied by an escort of smaller ships, fly past the towers and into the distance without being challenged. *'Joseph Capelli:' Echo to Command, we've got drop ships inbound! We can't get to the Tower! *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that, Echo. Air support is tied up sixty miles west of your location. I'll make some calls, but for now you're on your own. *'Joseph Capelli:' Copy that, command. Echo Team quickly take out the Hybrids and move up, coming to a T-junction just in front of an abandoned train yard. *'South Tower Control Radio:' South Tower Control to Command, come in! Chimera have ambushed the artillery transport and we are dead in the water. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Ten-four, Control. Warner, Hawthorne, get to South Tower immediately! Hale, take Capelli with you and continue to North Tower. *'Nathan Hale:' Roger that. Let's go, Capelli. Echo Team split up; Warner and Hawthorne turn left for South Tower, while Hale and Capelli move into the train yard and turn right. Wending their way through the wrecked trains, they come to a tunnel. *'Joseph Capelli:' Let's get some light in here. turns on his flashlight, revealing the tunnel is infested with Grim cocoons Low visibility, damp climate... yeah, perfect nesting ground for spinners. Watch your back. Hale and Capelli move through the tunnels, periodically stopping to avoid being ambushed by Grims and taking out the Chimera when they attack. As they reach the tunnel's end, they spot a large pack of Leapers. *'Joseph Capelli:' Aw, shit. Leapers the Leapers are moving away What the hell? They're not attacking. They're running away. Never seen that before... Hale and Capelli exit the tunnel and cross over a rail bridge, briefly battling a group of Hybrids and two Ravagers. Once the Chimera are dead, they cross the bridge and enter another tunnel. However, they turn left at the tunnel's entrance and come to a staircase leading to an underground entrance to North Tower. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' We have visual on South Tower. Transport's been wrecked, but the shells are intact. We should be able to get 'em back to the turret. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Be advised, Echo, those are high density concussion shells. Check for fractures before shifting anything! *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Yes sir, safety first. Hale and Capelli pause at the entrance to North Tower. *'Joseph Capelli:' Well, there it is. Think it's a trap? *'Nathan Hale:' What did they teach us in basic? Hope for the best, plan for the worst. *'Joseph Capelli:' Agreed. Hale and Capelli go in, heading into a large room full of crates, then turning right, then left down a network of corridors until they come to a open, half-flooded chamber. Locked doors are on both sides of the chamber. *'Henry Stillman Radio:' Ladies and gentlemen, I've just seen something remarkable! A man, the first man I've seen in days! And a boy, could be his son, fifteen or sixteen, hard to tell. They're down there on the street; the boy is helping his father turn over a hot dog stand. They must be searching for food; maybe if they don't mind peas, I...pause ''Wait...there's something in the shadows...another man? No! ''sound of a commotion is heard Run! Go! GET TO THE STAIRS! There are creatures running after them, nearly human but not quite! The boy has fallen, he's tripped over a hydrant and...OH DEAR GOD! Get back to him! The father's got him; he's got him! They're running and, oh my god, there's more creatures! Ladies and gentlemen, I've never seen anything so horrible! They're being cornered in the alley, and the father's pushing the son up over the barricade! NO! NO! They got the father, they're dragging him back down! But the kid's still moving, climbing - smart kid, keep going! He's up on the fire escape- THE WINDOWS, KID! TRY THE WINDOWS! More creatures, the same spidery demons that took my Beverly, they're dropping down from the roof and - microphone is dropped. A brief pause He...he didn't make it. Pause For Radio USA, this is Henry Stillman, Philadelphia. music plays Hale and Capelli enter the room, and are immediately attacked by Leapers. Killing the Leapers, they exit the room up a staircase at the end to the right. As they ascend the stairs, something roars very loudly above them. *'Joseph Capelli:' What the hell was that!? Hale and Capelli are now in North Tower's control room. The chamber is half-flooded, stacked with crates and locked. A sealed blast door on the far side on the room prevents further progress. *'Joseph Capelli:' Command, we've got a sealed blast door here. Can you override it remotely? *'Com One Radio:' Negative Echo, all lines are down. But there should be a manual override on the door's security panel. *'Joseph Capelli:' Roger that. Hale, I'll cover you. Hale heads for a raised platform in the room's center and activates a switch on the panel, opening the blast door, and releasing a pack of Leapers from inside. Hale and Capelli take out the Leapers and move up, entering the room behind the blast door and coming to the elevator at the end. They board and the elevator begins to ascend. *'Nathan Hale:' Command, this is Hale. I'm inside the tower. Have you located the rogue ship? *'Richard Blake Radio:' Affirmative, Echo. Sabres tracked it to Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon. We've already issued a priority one alert to units on site. They're evac'ing as we speak. *'Nathan Hale': An evac is suicide with their fighters in the air. Our men will be picked off before they step outside. *'Richard Blake Radio:' We're on it, Lieutenant! Now get that gun online before the fleet breaches our only safe zone! *'Nathan Hale:' Echo, squawk in. Have you restored South Tower? *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Not yet. We've secured the artillery, but sir, we're running out of time. Our IPacks are pushing nothing but O2! *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Meds are running low, Hale. If we don't get to an inhibitor station soon, we'll all start to turn. *'Nathan Hale:' Command, this is Hale. We need a mobile inhibitor station, ASAP. *'Com Two Radio:' Acknowledged. I'll have one standing by, Lieutenant. Cutscene Hale and Capelli disembark from the elevator, now at the top of the tower. They quickly ascend up the staircase, Capelli's ahead of Hale. Suddenly, a huge Chimeran monster - the Mother Spinner - attacks, smashing its way through the steel structure of the tower and lunging for Capelli. He fires on it for a few seconds, trying to drive it off, but the monster seizes Capelli and retreats with him in its jaws.' '''Gameplay' *'Nathan Hale:' CAPELLI?! Capelli, COME IN! *'Richard Blake Radio:' I'm sending in search and rescue now, Lieutenant. Stay focused on your objective. Hale reaches another elevator and boards, which takes him up to higher floor. Hale is now at the top level of the tower, as is the Mother Spinner. There is no sign of Capelli. The creature roars when it sees him and retreats. Hale quickly opens fire as the monster moves from the central tower to hanging on one the four smaller gun turrets. After a lengthy battle, Hale shoots the Mother Spinner enough that the monster loses its grip on the steel struts on the tower. The monster dangles helplessly by its back legs for a few moments, then loses its grip entrirely and plummets howling to its death far below. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Capelli to Command, come in. *'Richard Blake:' Capelli! Your vid feed just made the highlight reel around here. What's your status? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' I'll make it, sir. Regen kicked in just in time, I'll drop smoke, just send someone to get me. Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts